Magic Knight Inverse
by Kitsu Preetyme
Summary: Los slayers son obligados a representar Magic Kinght Rayearth. Solo hay una buena noticia: NO SUFRO! YAY! Capitulo 1 up!
1. Introduccion

Yay!!!! Un Fanfic donde no aparezco!!!! Que Bueno!!! No sufro!!!! Ok...  Déjame ver que es lo que tengo que hacer antes de todo..... Slayers es © Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi. Wolf Pack corporation © Zellas Metallium y Luna Inverse. Ahora lo básico que hay que saber: - es dialogo, * *son acciones, [] es comentario de autora y ( )pensamientos. Disfruten y recuerden, toda la comida tiene que ser comprada dentro de los establecimientos del fanfic ^_^ 

**Magic Knight Inverse** Introducción

Zelgadis:      -    Alguien me puede recordar porque estamos haciendo esto?

Amelia:        -    Porque si no la señorita Luna matará a la señorita Rina y ahí ella nos mata a nosotros ^_^U

Xelloss:        -   Las Ordenes del ama de las bestias tienen que ser cumplidas.....

Filia:            -   Solo espero que no tenga que estar cerca de ese Namagomi ­­­­­­­.

Xelloss:        -  Como si yo quisiera estar cerca de vos, labios de lagartija ^_^

Filia:            -   CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!?!?!? * mazo en mano y apuntando *

Amelia:       -    Tranquilícese Señorita Filia ^_^U  

Filia:            -    NO ME TRANQUILISO NADA!!!!

Rina:            -;________; Luna me va a matar...  ;_____; porque a mí?

Gourry:        -Por cierto Rinita, que vamos a tener que hacer?

Sylphiel:       -  A mi no me importa que papel me toque..... siempre y cuando este al lado de mi queridísimo Gourry!

Luna:            -Bueno muchachos!!! Es Hora del sorteo de Papeles!!!

Rina:             -AHHHHH!!!! LUNA VINO PARA MATARME!!!!!!! ES MI FIN!!! KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! * Rina corre por todos lados*

Luna:            -Estee..... Bueno...ignoremos a mi Hermanita y saquen un papel de la bolsa. Cada papel tiene el nombre de un personaje. Buena suerte y mejor que traigan audiencia porque si no Zellas matara a unos cuantos * gota general*  

Y así comienza todo, cada personaje de Slayers sacando un papelito....que definirá el papel de cada uno en esta representación de Magic Knight Rayearth (retitulada Magic Knight Inverse por capricho de Zellas Metallium, nuestra querida patrocinadora con su empresa Wolf Pack corporation ^_^U) Veamos los resultados del Sorteo:

Rina: Lucy Shidô (Queeeee? Soy el personaje principal? SIIIIIIII!!!!)

Amelia: Anne Hô-ôji (Victory! ^_^ * pose justiciera #47 + Gota general*)

Sylphiel: Marine Ryuzaki (Cualquier cosa para estar cerca de mi queridísimo Gourry!)

Kopii Rezo 2 [No me pregunten de donde salió]: Guru Clef (Que desgracia, voy a tener que ser bajito. ;_; No me va a dar para superar al Rezo Original y a la Primer Kopii)

Nagha: Priscila (OHOHOHOHOHOHOH! [Bueno, que esperaban de alguien que ríe tan raro? Es imposible que ella piense!!!])

Gourry: Mokona (Que es Mokona? Que significa puu? Mokona es comestible?)

Zelgadis: Ferio (*ojea el guión* *se pone rojo* voy a tener que besar la mano de Amelia!!! Siiii! Epa....que estoy pensando....mi cura es lo único que debe ocupar mi cabeza!!!)

Eris [no pregunten, elijan un numero del 1-10 y lean debajo de todo el que eligieron]: Alción (;___; voy a tener que luchar contra mi querido Rezo ;__; pero ahora que lo pienso... creo que puedo desgarrar su ropa con mis ataques *babeando*)

Valgarv [ya tiene 4 añitos ^_^]: Askot (siii!!! Actuar!!! Yay!! [Que esperaban de un niño tan inocente? ^_^])

Martina: Caldina (Fantastico! Demostrare que soy mejor que Rina Inverse!! Ya verán!!!!)

Zangles: Ráfaga (Que desgracia que Gourry no sea espadachín en la obra.... quería vencerlo!!!! Pero le venceré afuera del escenario!!! Ya verán!!! [Ay dios...Martina y Zangles piensan igual._.' Creo que por eso se casaron!!)

Xellos: Zagard (Ya lo sabia. Al final mi ama puso un hechizo para que saliera así. Bueno, por lo menos puedo secuestrar a Filia ^_^ esto va a ser divertido!! De pies y lamé mis botas! [Nota: Xellos esta pensando en la línea que dice la reina de "Miyuki-chan in the wonderland", trabajo anterior de CLAMP....que contiene insinuaciones yuri._.' La reina era fanática del bondage._.' x2])

Filia: Princesa Esmeralda (Ay dios...será que Val estará bien haciendo de Askot? Si se lastima juro que mato a ese Namagomi!!! Todo por culpa de su ama!!! No dejare que mi hijo se lastime!! Eh? Soy la princesa. * ojea el guión y se pone pálida * .............no.......... VOY A SER RAPTADA POR EL NAMAGOMI?!?!?!?! [yo que ella lo aprovecharía])

            Y así va!!! Zellas tenia todo arreglado! Tetas chatas! [en idioma pulpo significa: Que terrible!]!!! Aguardemos lo mejor para nuestros protagonistas!!. La continuación en el mismo cana, a la misma hora!!!

Continuará!!

Nya-ha-ha!!! Quédense con la duda de cómo será!!! 

Espero que hayan elegido un numero, porque aquí van las explicaciones de porque Eris esta en este Fanfic!

1.Nunca se murió. Solo actuó y utilizo efectos especiales para que todos piensen que estaba muerta

2.Es una copia de Eris. No es la verdadera.

3.Es un zombi y esta atrás de tu cerebro...

4.Monos....muchos monos.

5.Resucitó. Así, seco y sin explicaciones.

6.Asereje, ja, reje...eh? Me estaban hablando?

7.Sore wa Himitsu Desu!!!

8.Más monos..... muchos más ;_; (Animales malignos!!!!)

9.Es un fanfic. Puedo hacer lo que quiero.

10. Ok... la verdad es que *poof, se transforma en zorra (y en esta forma solo puede decir una cosa)* kooon kon koooooon ko-koon! Koon ^_^

Eso es todo! Esperen por más en el próximo capitulo de Magic Knight Inverse!!!

       Preetyme 


	2. MKI: Capitulo 1, Llegada a Zefiro

Slayers no es mío (papá Noel no da derechos de autor como regalos ;______;) es de sus respectivos dueños (caso no sean Fans tan locos como yo los dueños son Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi) y Magic knight Rayearth es © CLAMP.

Ahora lo típico! * * Son acciones, - es dialogo, [] es comentario de autora y ( )pensamientos. Y recuerden! "Wolf pack Island.... donde los deseo se hacen realidad y el vino es sólo de Zellas así que si lo tocas lobos gigantes te comerán las entrañas ^^"

Magic Knight Inverse Capitulo 1, llegada a Zéfiro 

- Muy bien muchachos! Todos en sus posiciones!!!

- Es mejor que esto traiga más visitantes a mi isla * fuma un poco de su cigarrillo y deja que salga humo de su boca *

- Tranquilícese ama, todo saldrá como usted lo desea....

- RINA!!! SAL YA DE ATRÁS DEL ESCENARIO!!!

- NOOOOO! NO PIENSO HACERLO NOOO!!! * es llevada al escenario por Jiras * LUNA NO!!! NO QUIERO HACERLO!!! POR FAVOR HERMANA!!! ;___;

- Aun me debes un favor... caso no lo hagas te castigare de lo lindo

- NOOOOOOOOO ;___; esta bien.... lo haré *  snif *

- Bueno, Todos listos? Luces, Cámara, Acción!

Narrador [Luna]:- Wolf Pack Island..La isla de los deseos y Wolf Pack Corporations® presentan

Magic Knight Inverse!!! 

*Filia en vestido blanco, con cara triste en algún lugar oscuro...*

Filia: -Por favor.....Salven este mundo.... oh legendárias guerreras mágicas.. * rayo de luz sale hacia el cielo , apartando las nubes *  (ay dios.... que efectos especiales tan baratos ._.') Salven este mundo * lagrimas en los ojos *

Xellos: -Que actuación más mala Fi-chan

Filia: -NO ME LLAMES DE FI-CHAN!!! Y FUERA DE AQUÍ QUE AUN NO ES TU ESCENA!! * Xellos se tele transporta del escenario..... Filia se da cuenta que la cámara sigue rodando y continua como si nada * Guerreras mágicas!!!

Luna:- (Ay.... Zellas va a matar a esos dos...) Mientras tanto varias escuelas están visitando la torre de Seiluun.

*Jillas y  Gravos vestidos de colegialas [son los extras ^^'] con el mismo uniforme que Rina... *

Gravos:- Que cosa más Ridícula venir a pasear en la torre de Seiluun!!

Jiras:- Quien tuvo la idea de hacer una visita escolar justo acá?!?

Gravos:- Nuestra escuela es muy de porquería....

Jiras:- No concordas jefa, digo, Rina ^^'. Rina? RINA?!

Rina:- *para de mirar por los binóculos* ah? ah? (dios mío....no quiero hacer esto ;____; Luna me pega mucho....bueno, por lo menos tengo el papel principal) Aquí es tan alto!!! No es increíble? (....creo que este papel lo debería hacer Amelia..... A QUIEN MÁS LE GUSTAN LOS LUGARES ALTOS?) Me parece genial que nos hayan traído acá! (........mi personaje es una idota.... como pude estar tan feliz con haber salido con este papel?)

Jiras:- A ella le esta gustando el paseo...

Gravos:- y de verdad...

Jiras:-Ya era de esperarse... ingenuidad e inocencia son marca registradas de Rina. ^^'

Rina:-YO NO SOY INGENUA!!!!

Luna:-Seguí el guión o alguien será castigada duramente.... *mirada asesina*

Rina:-*gulp* S-si. Hermana ^^U este....donde estaba? 

Zellas:- -_-U pagina 12 línea 5 *mirada asesina*

Rina:-* sonrisa de nerviosismo* si...jeje gracias Zellas *mirada asesina por parte de Zellas* uf... * continua mirando por los binóculos* Que lindo! Estoy viendo un bebe en esa casa! ._.' AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Gravos:- Que paso Rina?

Rina:- Se acabo la ficha de los binóculos ^^U (noo... mi personaje es una tonta) * busca moneda* Moneda....monedita?

Amelia:- *coloca una ficha en los binóculos* Hola, tu alegría es tan contagiante que me quede feliz sólo de verte divirtiéndote. Por favor acepta esta moneda de regalo. (^-^ la primera buena acción del día!!! Adoro mi personaje!!!)

Jiras:-Aquel uniforme no es el de aquella escuela famosa?

Gravos:- Aja, aquella escuela donde sólo estudian alumnas brillantes.

Jiras:-Ella era bonita.

Gravos:-Aparte de inteligente es dotada....dios es tan injusto....especialmente con algunas * mira a Rina...que comienza a enfurecerse * *Gravos se asusta...al igual que Jiras* Ri- Rina....tu También eres bonita...

Jiras:- Todo bien que te parezcas con un pibe ^^'

Rina:-LOS VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luna:-SIGUE EL GUION HERMANITA!!!! *mirada asesina 2*

Rina:- *muuuuy asustada* S-s-si mana.....^^U Me olvide de decir gracias. 

*llegada del Colegio de Sylphiel. Amelia, Sylphiel  y Rina se miran y de repente una luz brilla*

Rina:-!! Que es esta luz?!

Filia:-Salven este mundo....Oh Legendarias... GUERRERAS MAGICAS!!!

 * Amelia, Sylphiel  y Rina comienzan a hundirse en el suelo*

Amelia:-Ay!!!

Sylphiel:- Que esta pasando!!!

* comienzan a caer *

Todas:- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!! * cayendo *

Amelia:- Que pasa?

Sylphiel:- NO ESTOY ENTENDIENDO NADA!!! ;_____;

Amelia:- será que el piso de la torre de Seiluun se soltó? (huy..ahora que lo pienso...debería avisarle a papi para que arregle las catedrales.....Se están haciendo pedazos!!!)

Sylphiel:- ENTONCES POR QUE ESTAMOS CAYENDO SOLO NOSOTRAS TRES, EH?! (ay dios.... yo no quería hacer este personaje....es muy cruel......PERO HARE TODO PARA ESTAR AL LADO DE MI QUERIDISIMO GOURRY!!!)

Rina:-Volcanes..........? Mar.....? Montañas flotando en el cielo....? DONDE ESTAMOS?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Todas:- * aun cayendo* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! VAMOS A MORIR!!!!! ;____; *caen sobre algo *

Rina:- es liso!

Sylphiel:- Muy liso!

Rina:-Que es?

Amelia:-Parece ser un gran pez volador [esto fue causado obviamente por droga barata]

Rina:- Que esta pasando!?!?!??!?

Amelia:-También no lo se....

Sylphiel:-DONDE ESTAMOS ;___;?!?!?!?! (hay.... si sigo gritando así voy a perder mi voz........y no voy a poder charlar con mi queridísimo Gourry!)

Luna:- Mientras tanto...en el salón de las aguas.... (* suspiro * y pensar que originalmente era para llamarse el salón de los espejos..... Bueno, fue culpa de Zellas que dejo la canilla abierta y se la olvido de cerrar, por lo que tuvimos que cambiar el nombre.)

Xellos:-  * mirando la llegada de las guerreras mágicas a través de un vidrio en el suelo*.......Entonces, Finalmente consiguió juntar fuerzas para invocar a las legendarias guerreras mágicas del otro mundo.....pero....quien se imaginaria que ellas fuesen solo unas niñas? será que ellas conseguirán convertirse en verdaderas guerreras mágicas.... para salvar a labios de lagartija?

Filia:- XELLOS NAMAGOMI!!!!! SUFRIRAS LA IRA DE MI MAZO-SAMA POR LO QUE DIJISTE KYAAAAAAAA!!!

Zellas:-Ahem....podríamos seguir el guión sin que tenga que matar un dragón dorado (aunque seria bastante divertido!!!)?

Filia:- * gota titánica de sudor* ge ge ge...claro... Ahem...Guerreras mágicas....salven este mundo.....!

Luna:- Mientras tanto.....

Rina, Amelia Y Sylphiel:- * cayendo pero arriba de un pescado gigante volador *  KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * llegan al suelo por fin *

Sylphiel:- Hay......me golpee la cola.....y me lastime la cara.. ;_;

Amelia:-Opa! Estas bien? Una seguidora de la justicia como vos precisa tomar cuidados con su cuerpo n.n

Rina:- (oh, no....otra vez el @#$% discurso sobre la justicia de Amelia)

Sylphiel:-Pero....donde estamos al final?

Rina:-Es Seiluun? 

Amelia:- CLARO QUE NO ES SEILUUN!!!!! NO NOTAN LA FALTA DE MAGIA BLANCA Y EL ESPIRITU JUSTICIERO EN EL AIRE!!! ACASO SON TONTAS O QUE?!?!?!?

Rina y Sylphiel:-O.O

Rina:-Amelia tranquilizate.....O.O

Zellas:- Ahem....podrían pegarse al guión?

Amelia:-Ah ^_^U lo siento muchísimo....es que soy un poco sentimental con mi reino.......

Sylphiel:- Entonces, donde estamos?

Amelia:-* piensa* No lo se ^_^U * cara al suelo de Rina y Sylphiel *

*el pez gigante se agita *

Todas:-AIIIII!

Sylphiel:-que es lo que ese pez gigante quiere?

Amelia:-No puedo creer que sea un pez

Rina:- *mirando estupefacta al pez* que grande.....* abraza * SIN PROBLEMAS!!! ES MANSO!!! LO COSINAREMOS  AHORA MISMO n.n!!! * gota general *

Sylphiel:- ¿y de que nos sirve de que se pueda cocinar?

Amelia:- ¡¡¡¡pero es obvio que nos sirve!!! Mientras se cocina podemos presentarnos ^_^ al final...todo tiene un punto positivo... ¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE LA VIDA ES MARAVILLOSA!!!!!! * los mazokus presentes se ponen verde de asco *  Bueno, mi nombre es Amelia Wil Tesla Seiluun. Tengo 15 años y soy la princesa de Seiluun.  ^_^

Sylphiel:- mi nombre es Sylphiel....tengo 17 años y soy sacerdotisa de Sairag.... placer en conocerlas n.n

Rina:- *saltito* SOY RINA INVERSE TENGO 17 AÑOS Y SOY LA MAS BELLA Y PODEROSA HECHIZERA DEL MUNDO!!!

Sylphiel y Amelia:- ¿¿¿¿¿QUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ????

Sylphiel:-¿¡¿Tenes mi edad?!? Estas muy poco desarrollada!!! * nota: aura de rabia alrededor de Rina *

Amelia:- Yo más de 14 no te daba... * Nota: Rina  invocando Drag Slave *

???:- Hasta que hora van a quedarse jugando ahí?

Sylphiel:- qui...quien esta ahí?

Rezo:- * salta desde un árbol y se pone de pie * Entonces uds. Son la guerreras legendarias que la princesa Filia invocó del otro mundo? AUN NO PASAN DE NIÑAS!!! Que es lo que tenia en mente la princesa para invocar a unas niñitas?

Sylphiel:- PARA DE LLAMARNOS DE NIÑAS!!! VOS COMO MÁXIMO TENES 10 AÑOS, PENDEJO!!!  (ay.....mi garganta me duele!!!)

Rezo:- PENDEJA SERAS VOS!!! * golpea a Sylphiel con su báculo *

Sylphiel:- ;__; (nooo...ahora también me duele la cabeza!!)

Rezo:- Tengo 745 Años.

Amelia:- Se ve mucho mas joven!!! ....que crema facial usa?

Zellas:- Acaso el guión es solo una ilusión para uds.?

Amelia , Sylphiel y Rina:- * con miedo* Eh...noo!!! el guión es lo +!!!

Rezo:-  * cof* mentira * cof*

Zellas:- ¬¬

Rezo:- * ahem* Invoque a Noonsa para salvarlas de la caída y  lo cocinan?  Que falta de educación! (aunque huele muy bien)

Rina:- Nos salvaste? Entonces fuiste vos el que mando esta delicia? (ahhh... que bien huele!!! Me pregunto cuanto falta para que se termine de cocinar!!!)

Rezo:-  Si, fui yo. Se llama(ba, porque lo cocinaron ¬¬) Noonsa. Es uno de mis criados.

Rina:- Entonces sabes donde estamos y como llegamos acá?!?!

Rezo:-  Este lugar se llama Zéfiro. Ustedes fueron invocadas por la princesa Filia, para convertirse en legendarias guerreras mágicas!!

Rina:- Guerreras mágicas?! * emocionada...... olas estallan atrás de Rina*

Sylphiel:- Que significa "guerreras mágicas"?

Amelia:- Parece un juego... [no pregunten porque pero me vino a la cabeza eso de el juego de la Oca * cantando*_ EL JUEGO DE LA OCA YA EMPEZO! __IA IA O!!_]

Sylphiel:- bueno, no importa. Llevanos de vuelta a Seiluun! Por favor ;__;? 

Rezo:- Actualmente, Zéfiro esta corriendo un gran peligro. Necesitan convertirse en las guerreras mágicas como dice la leyenda.  No pueden volver a su mundo.

Rina:- Que dijiste?!? (Tengo tantas ganas de crear un drag slave para irme...pero Luna me va a matar si lo hago ;______; )

Rezo:- Repito: no pueden volver a su mundo.

Amelia:- En el nombre de la justicia te pido que nos expliques el porque! * Gota de parte de Sylphiel, Rina y Rezo * 

Rezo:- Cuando alguien es invocado para el mundo de Zéfiro , estos no pueden volver por su voluntad propia.

Rina:-.....nunca voy a poder volver?.... * cara triste * nunca podré ver a mis padres....a mi hermana...( como quisiera no verla nunca mas!!! Yo me quedo acá! )

Rezo:- Existe una forma...

Amelia:- Que necesitamos hacer!?

Sylphiel:- Si mentís, te vas a ver conmigo! Talvez seas mas viejo, pero nosotras somos 3 y mas altas! (nooooo....mi personaje es muy cruel....Rina serviría mejor para este papel!! AYYY!!! Lo que hago por mi queridísimo Gourry!!!)

Rina:- Por favor, cuéntenos lo que necesitamos hacer para volver?.... Y SI NO LO DICE LE JURO QUE CREARE TANTOS DRAG SLAVES QUE...

Luna:- H e r m a n a ...... el guion....¬¬ * mirada asesina 3 *

Rina:- * asustada * gomeeeennnn!!

Rezo:- Quiero que Uds. Salven a Zéfiro.

Luna:- En el salón de las aguas.....

???:-Amo Xellos, novedades en el espejo de agua?

Xellos:- Sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^

Zellas:- * cof* ¬¬ * cof* Seguí el guión.

Xellos:- Las guerreras mágicas fueron invocadas del otro mundo.

????:- Vaya, vaya, La gran princesa Filia, protectora de la paz y el orden de Zéfiro, aun estando atrapada, consiguió juntar fuerzas para llamarlas!

?????:- Ellas son tres, como dice la leyenda.

Xellos:- * sonrisa maligna + ojos abiertos * No veo la hora de conocerlas. Aunque, como visitantes a nuestro mundo aun son muy pequeñas...no van a conseguir resucitar a los machins. Pero aura se juntaron con Guru Rezo.

???:- él es un estorbo.

?????:-Eso no es bueno.

Xellos:- Eris?

Eris:- Si!

Xellos:- No precisamos esperar que brotes indeseables crezcan demasiado, no?

Eris:- * sale de detrás de la cascada * como desee.

Luna:- Volviendo con nuestras heroínas.....

Rina:- Ahora me acuerdo.... Cuando el cielo brilló escuché algo en la torre de Seiluun....

Amelia:- FUE EL LLAMADO DE LA JUSTICIA! n_n * pose*

Rina:- ¬¬ no fue eso...

Amelia:- ;_; que mal...

Sylphiel: - Yo también lo escuche....fue algo como "Salven este mundo...

Amelia:- ... Oh! Legendárias ....

Rina:- ..Guerreras mágicas!"

Rezo:-Desde el día que la princesa Filia, el pilar de Zéfiro, fue aprisionada desaparecieron la paz y el orden de este mundo.....

Zellas:- QUE BIEN!!! SI ES ASI, RAPTO DE VERDAD A FILIA!!! n_n

Rezo:- ¬¬ 

Rina:-¬¬

Amelia: ¬¬

Sylphiel:- ¬¬

Luna:- Ah... Zellas-chan, es solo en la obra que ella es el pilar del mundo....no es un pilar de VERDAD -_-U

Zellas:- Ah. Que lastima. Me hubiera ahorrado el trabajo de matar unos cuantos. Bueno. Y ustedes que esperan?!?!? SIGAN CON LA OBRA!!!

Rezo:- * ahem * Antes, Todos vivían felices. El mundo de Zéfiro era un lugar donde personas, hadas y animales vivían en armonía. Ahora, se transformó en  un mundo de repleto de violencia y caos. * monstruo aparece atrás*

Rina, Amelia y Sylphiel : CUIDADO!!!!

Rezo:- Relámpagos ataquen! * destruye al monstruo * ... Este tipo de criatura no existía en Zéfiro. Estamos en el bosque de las Hadas.

Zellas:- Que nombre cursi!!! No da para cambiarlo?

Luna:- ¬_¬ desgraciadamente no, Zellas-chan.

Zellas:- * suspiro * Ok...prosigan.

Rezo:- Es un bosque sagrado. Si las criaturas llegaron acá entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Rina:- Por que Zéfiro dejo de ser pacifica sin la princesa?

Rezo:- Como les había dicho, la princesa Filia es el pilar que sostiene este mundo. La princesa mantiene sola la paz y el orden a través de sus oraciones. Aquí en Zéfiro, la fuerza mas poderosa es la voluntad. Ella mantenía a Zéfiro. Pero...

Sylphiel:- ..Ella fue atrapada por alguien.

Rina:- Quien Fue?

Rezo:- Xellos, el sacerdote.

Rina:- Xellos? ( pobre Filia....la debe estar pasando bastante mal. O no....quizás esta practicando el uso de su mazo en Xellos ¬¬)

Rezo:- Xellos rapto a la princesa en  algún lugar.

Rina:- No conseguís descubrir donde esta?! Ni con tu poder?! ASI NO PODRAS NUNCA SUPERAR AL REZO ORIGINAL Y A LA PRIMERA KOPII!!!!

Rezo: -+¬_¬ ajem… el poder de Xellos solo es sobrepasado por el de la princesa. Aparte…

Sylphiel:- aparte…?

Rezo:- Nada, olvídenlo.

Amelia:- Entonces tenemos que salvar a la princesa para volver a nuestro mundo.

Sylphiel:-…….parece juego de RPG…..

Amelia:- Por que nosotras tres fuimos elegidas? (NO ES OVBIO?!?!?! ES PARA HACER QUE LA JUSTICIA TIRUNFE!!!!!!!!! )

Sylphiel:- Es verdad. Por que Nosotras y no alguien de Zéfiro?

Rezo:- Muchos magos, guerrero, caballeros, camareras, bailarinas nocturnas….

Rina, Amelia y Sylphiel: - 0_0U

Rezo:- Lucharon contra Xellos para rescatar a la princesa. Pero nadie tuvo suceso.

Sylphiel:- E-e-e-s tan fuerte?!?!?

Rezo:- Estamos continuando la batalla. Pero nadie en Zéfiro podrá vencerlo. Bueno, para transformarse en guerreras mágicas necesitan resucitar a los genios…los mashins.

Rina:- Los mashins?

Rezo:- NO! LOS TELETUBIES!!! CLARO QUE LOS MASHINS!!!

Zellas:- *cof**cof* ¬_¬

Rezo:- Uds. Saben usar Magia

Todas:- Si! n_n

Rina:- aunque talvez le tengas que dar un curso a Sylphiel! (ge ge)

Sylphiel:- Grrrrrr…

*Jiras se acerca y le dice algo a Rezo

Rezo:- COMO?!?! UN SIRVIENTE DE XELLOS ESTA VINIENDO?!?!?

Sylphiel:- Rápido! Vamos a huir!!

Rezo:- Demasiado tarde.. CLEFT *grifo gigante aparece* Huyan ustedes!!! Yo me quedo acá.*se suben y grifo sale volando* VAYANSE! VAYANSE AL OESTE! ENCUENTREN A NAGHA Y GOURRY EN EL BOSQUE DEL SILENCIO!!! ALLA CONSEGUIRAN ARMAS PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE!!!

Eris:- Hace mucho….Guru Rezo.

Rezo:- Te juntaste a Xellos. Estoy profundamente decepcionado contigo Eris.

Eris:- Te debo mucho Rezo. Me enseñaste muchas cosas ( uhuhu…… lo que me enseñaste! [utilicen su lado hentai!!] ). Como este hechizo. ZARPAS MORTALES!!!

Rezo:- ESCUDO PROTECTOR!

Eris:- Nada mal maestro….. ahora sal de mi camino, si no…

Rezo:- …Si no?

Eris:- PERROS INFERNALES!!!! Ahahaha! Luchar directamente con vos no seria una opción muy inteligente. Mi misión es matar a esas aprendices de guerreras mágicas. Podría cuidar de mi mascota [se refiere a los perros, caso no sepan]? Yo necesito matar a unas niñitas.

Rezo:- VOLVE ERIS!!! (no pudimos divertirnos!! ;___; [utilicen su lado hentai!!])

Luna:- Veamos lo que pasa arriba de ese grifo….

Amelia:- será que Rezo esta bien?

Sylphiel:- n_n No se preocupen! Él es muy fuerte! *explosión donde Rezo estaba* o_o

Rina:- Una explosión!

Amelia:- Que sucedió?!?

Sylphiel:- Aquel bajito debe haber acabado con el subalterno de Xellos n_nU

Amelia:- Entonces quien ese esa persona que esta viniendo?

Sylphiel:- No me digan que esa es….!

Eris:- ZARPAS DE HIELO! Mucho placer en conocerlas, aprendices de guerreras mágicas. Y ahora, adiós *hechizo* .

Rina:- *se para*

Eris:- Que jueguito es ese?

Rina:- DRAG SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!

Zellas:- *con megáfono* OK!!! Terminamos por hoy!!! Cámbiense y vuelvan mañana!!!!!

TBC…..

Termine la primera parte? Termine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Salta por toda la habitación* Estoy muerta!!! *muere* 

RIP Kitsu Preetyme .


End file.
